Pretty
by serenelystrange
Summary: Umm.. this was for Sapphire Smoke. She requested Parker/Sophie fluff. I tried, lol. :D


A/N – Umm.. this was for Sapphire Smoke. She requested Parker/Sophie fluff. I tried, lol.

------------------

"This was a bad idea," Parker pouted, tugging awkwardly at the hem of her dress.

Sophie smiled kindly at the girl, grabbing her hands away from the dress and holding them in her own. "You look lovely, Parker, really. Very pretty."

Parker blushed and looked down, but left her hands in Sophie's, "I don't do pretty."

"Since when are you so shy?" Sophie questioned. She had never seen Parker look anything but confident and fearless. It was one of the many reasons she admired the thief.

Parker scowled and muttered under her breath, "Since you decided I needed to dress like a real girl and put on these ridiculous clothes, that's since when."

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Sophie pulled Parker to stand in front of the full length mirror against Sophie's wall, "Look at yourself, honey, you're beautiful."

Parker looked up and into the mirror, but all she could see was Sophie beside her, gorgeous, perfect Sophie, who oozed confidence and sensuality with every step. And she was just Parker. Then Sophie took a step back and to the side, and only Parker remained in the reflection. She wasn't sure she knew who that person staring back at her was. Tentatively, she reached a hand out, just to be sure, sighing when her fingers touched the cool glass.

"See?" Sophie prompted from the background.

She was beginning to. The reflection girl had the same eyes as her, but they shimmered with light green powder, and her eyelashes looked longer than Parker's had ever been. The reflection girl's cheeks held a tint of color where Parker's usually pale skin would be, but it wasn't unflattering. The lips in the mirror looked full and shiny, the peach gloss looked as good as it tasted. Parker's gaze drifted down as she took in reflection girl's outfit. The dress was still ridiculous, but she couldn't deny it was pretty. Emerald green and sleeveless, the dress hugged reflection girl's body, creating curves where there hadn't been before, and the neckline dipped just enough to show off her newly formed cleavage, courtesy of a matching push up bra. The dress stopped mid thigh, and though Parker thought it looked really nice on reflection girl, she still couldn't help wanting to tug it down a bit further. Finally, her gaze settled at reflection girl's feet, which were encased in shiny black shoes with an impossible heel, and she wondered how the girl ever managed to walk anywhere.

"She's pretty," Parker sighed softly out loud, causing Sophie to come and stand beside her again, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist.

"You are pretty, Parker, you! That girl in the mirror there, that's you!"

Parker grinned widely as it all clicked in her head, "Yeah, I guess she is. That's good. I didn't know her name anyway."

"There we go," Sophie encouraged, "I like you much better confident."

Parker turned to respond, but unlike the girl in the mirror, she wasn't used to the shoes, and she promptly stumbled, right into Sophie. Startled, Sophie caught her but fell backwards, and they ended up in a tangle on the floor, Parker effectively holding Sophie down. Sophie looked up at the thief, who looked back at her silently, as if considering her options. Then Sophie shifted in discomfort and Parker snapped back to reality, jumping up as best she could in those damned shoes. Sophie stood a moment later, laughing gently.

"You'll get used to them, I swear."

Parker scowled, "I doubt it."

"You will, I promise," Sophie smiled, "And with your new look, you can get any guy you want Not that you weren't pretty before, but who would notice when you dress like a tomboy all of the time?"

Parker paused in thought as she rested on hand on Sophie shoulder as she bent to remove the evil high heels.

"I don't need heels to get a guy to sleep with me," she challenged as she stood back up. "Mostly, I just tell them I want to have sex, and they come with me."

Sophie looked scandalized, "You bring random men home with you? That's not very… safe."

"I can take care of myself, Sophie."

"Still. You should be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Sophie chided, grasping both of Parker's hands in her own.

"What should I do then?" Parker asked, looking earnestly confused, "I need sex."

Sophie laughed, "Get a boyfriend then. You know, somebody who you can sleep with repeatedly, but also talk to and generally like."

"What if I don't want a boyfriend?" Parker asked, quieter than before, but her eyes bore into Sophie's.

"What do you…" Sophie began but was interrupted by Parker's mouth suddenly pressing against hers. She tried to say something through her shock, but then she felt Parker's tongue trailing a line across her lower lip, and Sophie forgot what she was going to say. Surprising herself, she pulled the thief closer and wrapped her arms around her tightly as they deepened the kiss. Parker pulled away to suck lightly on Sophie's neck and she nearly lost her balance at the sensation. She moved one hand to grip Parker's hair, urging her on. The Parker stopped, and Sophie moaned at the loss.

"Why'd you stop?"

Parker smirked at Sophie's question, "Just wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out on me."

"No. No freaking out. Just more of that, please." Sophie said, still out of breath.

Parker grinned, "Told you I didn't want a boyfriend."

"I'm getting that," Sophie laughed as she moved towards Parker again. "But I think I may need a little more convincing."

"So needy," Parker grumbled playfully as she trailed her hands down Sophie's sides.

"Need you," Sophie agreed, unsure of how this had happened, but sure she wasn't turning back now.

Parker just smiled again and said simply, "I'm yours."

THE END


End file.
